Risk All This For Just A Kiss and N
by BrioScotty
Summary: What's a little sexting between friends? Evidently, a lot... Achele fic


**Pairing: **Lea/Dianna (mentions of Lea/Theo, Dianna/Alex)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** The **bold** texts are Dianna. The _italics_ are Lea. The title comes from a Sia lyric (_Day Too Soon)_. Uploaded here for CodeNY.

**xxxxx**

When she flies to New York for the weekend, _this_isn't what she imagines doing. She glances around the lounge of her boyfriend's apartment. Six, she counts. Six of his friends sprawled all over the furniture, all of them gazing intently at the television screen at a film starring a friend of Theo's. Or is he a writer on the film? Lea can't actually remember and rolls her eyes, picking at her fingernails. She's beyond bored. Not a vampire nor musical number to be seen.

"Are you bored, babe?" Theo asks, glancing over at her when she flicks a nail at him from her position on the armchair.

"Not even slightly," she replies quietly, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. She feels a grin form on her lips when she reads the name on her screen.

**What are you wearing? ;)**

Lea brings a hand up to her lips, covering her grin.

"Original," she mutters to herself, garnering another glance from Theo before he turns back to the movie. Lea begins to tap out her response, biting down on her lip.

_Original :P Miss me already? ;)_

She only has to wait a minute for the response.

**I always miss you. More so when my boyfriend decides to hold an impromptu COD party. How's NY? I miss it too :(**

Lea beams at the message and taps back immediately.

_NY misses you! My bf is holding a movie party. Think you'd like it. I have no idea what's going on. P.S. Miss you too._

**What are you saying about my movie tastes, Ms Michele?**

_They're as delightfully weird as you are ;)_

**Says the woman who's made me watch Funny Girl… eighteen times?**

_You kept count? :D_

**:) So… what ARE you wearing? ;)**

Lea grins again, stifling a giggle. Theo shoots her another look and she excuses herself, dashing out of the room to the bathroom, dialling Dianna's number as she goes.

"Hey," Dianna answers.

"Hey yourself," Lea says, glancing at herself in the mirror. "So you miss me, huh?"

There's a burst of noise from the other end of the line and Lea cringes away from her phone.

"Sorry, someone got killed or something," Dianna sighs. "I'll go into the bedroom." Lea hears a door open and close and the sound of bedsprings before Dianna talks again. "Better?"

"Much," Lea replies.

"I'm sorry you're not having a good time up there," Dianna says, sounding as though she's stretching out. An image pops into Lea's head, a memory: Dianna, in her bed, the morning after a cast party, blonde hair splayed on the pillow next to her, arms and legs and back stretching feline-like under the sheets, short shorts that had showed off beautifully toned legs and a tank top that had risen up and up… She shakes her head, making the memory go away.

"I just thought we'd spend some time alone together tonight," Lea says a little glumly, opening cupboards and poking around. "I'm visiting my mom and dad tomorrow then catching a late flight."

"What time do you get in?"

"I think it's around midnight," Lea says. "I'll let you know though. Are you going to meet me at the airport?" She chuckles.

"Maybe," Dianna muses. "You should go back and watch the movie. It can't be that bad." Lea is silent. "Okay, maybe it _is_that bad but I'm sure I'll think of ways to keep you entertained."

"I'm sure you will," Lea says but the other woman has already hung up. Sighing heavily, Lea exits the bathroom and returns to her armchair, curling up into a ball. Five minutes later, her phone buzzes and she fishes it out again.

**I'm thinking about you.**

Lea feels a jolt run through her body and she bites her lip, replying quickly.

_What am I doing?_

**You're standing on the balcony of your apartment, looking out across the city.**

_Are you there?_

**I'm right behind you, kissing your neck.**

Lea feels a blush start to creep up her neck. This isn't the first time the pair have engaged in… _this_but it is the first time that Dianna is being so direct.

_And what are YOU wearing?_

**Nothing but a smile ;)**

Lea feels her mouth run dry and reaches for her glass of wine.

_That's an appealing image, Di, though isn't it a little cold to be outside? Should we go inside maybe?_

**Good idea. We're on the couch now and you're on top of me. You're wearing too much though :( Even if you never told me what you're wearing ;)**

_Denim shorts and a black tank top. What do you want me to take off first?_

**The tank top. I want to see those abs, run my fingers over them. Bet you're not wearing a bra, right?**

Lea stares at her phone as the image of Dianna's hands on her skin floods her mind. She takes another quick sip of her wine and eyes her phone warily until it lights up again, another message.

**I'll take your silence as a yes ;) We don't have to do this.**

Lea feels her head shake from side to side and she taps out her next message.

_No bra. I want to feel your hands on me. Touch me, Di._

**xxxxx**

Dianna's eyes fall away from her book as the screen of her phone lights up. The boys are still screaming at the television as bodies explode in bloody bursts.

_Touch me, Di._

She hesitates for a second, letting the thought of Lea's body fill her thoughts. They've seen each other naked, of course. You don't live with someone for the better part of a year and not catch them running from the bathroom to their bedroom because they've forgotten to get a new towel. At least, that's what Lea had _claimed_as her reason.

**Take the shorts off.**

Lea's response is quicker this time.

_They're gone. Please, I need you._

Dianna feels her eyes drawn to the back of her boyfriend's head. He's practically ignored her since she'd arrived just after lunchtime, bags of food from his favourite restaurant in either hand. His friends had arrived shortly afterwards and she'd settled on the couch, convinced that they'd only stay for a couple of hours.

Four hours later, the food has been eaten and the boys aren't leaving. Her thoughts are interrupted by another message.

_Please don't keep me waiting. Just the thought of you is turning me on._

Dianna feels a familiar ripple of nerves jolt through her body.

**I'm running my hands up your thighs. You're trembling, you want me so much. Tell me what you want.**

She bites her lip as she presses send, feeling an ache settle between her legs; an ache she'll have to satisfy sooner rather than later, with or without the help of her boyfriend.

_I want you to feel how wet I am for you, baby. It's all for you._

Dianna has to hold back a moan and presses her fingertips to her lips, tongue subconsciously flicking out to wet the tips. She feels her hips inch forwards and quickly replies.

**You need to spread your legs a little wider. I want to see all of you. I'm running a finger through your wetness. Do I really turn you on this much?**

**xxxxx**

Lea frowns at the message, unable to tell if Dianna wants a serious answer to the question. Serious or not, the answer is 'yes'. And Dianna is by no means the first woman to make her feel this way. She crosses her legs as an ache begins to form between them.

_Mmmm._

**Mmmm? Lea, don't be shy. Tell me how wet you are.**

Swallowing audibly, Lea reaches for her wine glass yet again, unable to ignore the damp feeling spreading between her legs as she settles back into the armchair. She shivers slightly after taking a quick sip of wine and setting the now-empty glass on the floor.

"Babe? You want a blanket?" Theo is already reaching for one of the folded up blankets at the end of the couch. She nods her thanks and spreads the blanket over her legs, pulling it up over her waist as her phone buzzes against her thigh.

**I'm so hot for you.**

The brunette manages to hold back a moan and taps quickly, not caring if she makes mistakes.

_Di, I'm aching for you. Please don't tease me, I need you inside me._

The blush that's been steadily rising up over her body now engulfs her completely and she's glad that the lights have been dimmed in the lounge. She raises one knee and eases her free hand beneath her shorts, biting on her bottom lip as she lets her fingers travel southwards.

_Di, I'm waiting for you… you have n_

"Lea?" Theo's voice interrupts her message and she drops the phone onto the blanket. "Want another?" He's holding up the half-full bottle of red wine and she nods, watching as he pours another glass and places it on the table. He smiles and Lea finds herself forcing a grin in return before gesturing for him to keep watching the movie. Once his attention is diverted, Lea snatches up her phone to find that the message has gone.

"Crap," she thinks to herself.

**xxxxx**

_you have n_

Dianna stares at the message for a minute, eyebrow arched, trying to figure out what Lea means.

**I have n? As intrigued as I am by that… ;) you don't want me to tease you? Are you touching yourself, Lea? Are you thinking about me?**

She pushes herself off the couch and walks over to Alex.

"I'm kinda tired," she says, leaning over him. "Going to take a nap."

"Sure," he replies, his eyes flicking briefly from the television screen to look up at her before he kills a zombie or a vampire or… Dianna sighs, she doesn't really care. There are more excited shouts as she barricades herself in the bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed.

_Yes_

**To which question?**

_The last two_

Dianna feels a low growl leave her chest, surprising herself. Glancing over at the door, she unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down over her hips. 'Screw it,' she thinks to herself. If Lea is getting some sort of satisfaction out of this, she would be too. She sighs in relief as her fingertips brush over her clit.

**Tell me what you're thinking about.**

The response is immediate.

_You. Your fingers…two of them. Deep inside me._

Dianna stares at the screen, teeth biting down on her bottom lip. She reminds herself that they've done this before. But nothing like _this_. This is taking it to a whole new level but instead of stopping it, the way she usually does when things go too far, she finds herself sending another message.

**Feels so good. Thrusting deep inside you, curling my fingers.**

She mirrors the action on her own body, gasping quietly as she slides two fingers inside. She drops the phone and covers her mouth with her hand to stifle the moan threatening to erupt, briefly aware that she hasn't felt anything close to the way she feels right now for a long time.

"Lea," she whispers through her parted fingers as she curls her fingers, hips canting upwards.

**xxxxx**

Six faces are still transfixed by the movie on the television screen, completely oblivious to Lea's movements beneath the blanket. The brunette surreptitiously shifts, fingers - three now - sliding in and out as slowly as she can stand it.

_More._

As soon as she sends the message, she turns her attention to the screen, schooling her features into an expression of concentration as she continues to fuck herself beneath the blanket. She feels a tremble course through her body and her mouth falls open in a silent moan. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she imagines Dianna on top of her, hand working furiously between her legs, mouth on her neck, teeth grazing, sucking… Lea snaps her eyes open and focuses on the television again, slowing her hand.

**Demanding ;) Three fingers. Kissing your neck. You're moaning my name, it sounds like heaven.**

Lea turns a moan into a cough and stills her hand, reaching for the glass of wine after she's placed the phone in her lap.

"You okay?" Theo asks.

"Mmm," Lea nods feverishly.

"You're a little flushed, maybe you should go lie down for a while?" Theo's face crinkles in concern and Lea feels a jolt of shame run through her body.

"Maybe," she says, nodding once more. She gathers the blanket around her as she heads to the bedroom, dropping a kiss to Theo's forehead as she passes.

Alone in the bedroom, she sits down on the edge of the bed and closes her eyes, trying to quell the throbbing between her legs.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asks herself quietly as her phone buzzes next to her. Dianna's face flashes across the screen and she bites her lip, tapping the screen to answer the call.

"Lea?" Dianna asks, her voice breathy. It's enough to send Lea scooting backwards across the bedspread to lie back against the pillows.

"Hi," she says, arranging the blanket over her again.

"Is anything wrong?"

Lea shakes her head, forgetting that the blonde can't see her. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, tell me what you're doing," Lea whispers, pushing down her shorts with her free hand to slide her fingers against her clit. She feels a growl rise in her throat.

"I'm fucking myself, Lea," her voice is low and husky and a current shoots through Lea's body. "And imagining that it's you. Imagining how you'd feel in my arms, how you'd taste." Lea listens as Dianna takes a shuddering breath. "I'm so close."

"Keep going," Lea murmurs, thrusting three fingers deep into her warmth. "I want to hear my name when you come."

"Lea…" Dianna moans softly. Lea twists her hand, biting down on her lip hard enough that she's sure she's drawn blood. "Lea, talk to me."

"You had me fucking myself under a blanket in his lounge," Lea mutters.

"Is that so?" Dianna asks, panting around the words. "Did I get you all hot and bothered, Ms Michele?"

"Clearly I had the same effect on you," Lea muses, hips arching off the bed as her fingers curl inside her. "Fuck…"

"Mmm?" Dianna moans.

"I don't think…" Lea cuts herself off as she slides her hand out, pressing her fingers against her clit, rubbing in tight circles. "Di, I'm… I'm coming."

**xxxxx**

Listening to Lea's moans and her own name being repeated over and over in a kind of chant brings Dianna over the edge, hips thrusting up, muscles quaking around her fingers.

"Lea," she sighs as she closes her eyes, her breathing slowing as she removes her fingers. "Lea? Are you still there?"

"Barely," Lea whispers and Dianna frowns. She can hear tears in Lea's voice.

"Lea? Talk to me," Dianna says, panic edging into her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't, Di… I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Dianna doesn't get a chance to respond as Lea drops the call. She tosses her phone onto the bedspread and curses, running a hand over her forehead, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"What have I done?" she mutters out loud, pulling a blanket up over her still trembling body. She picks up her phone again and taps out a message to Lea.

**I'm sorry. Talk later?xx**

**xxxxx**

_See you at the airport?xx_

Lea sends the message as she's boarding the plane. Dianna's response is immediate.

**You bet xx**

She takes her seat, adjusts her headphones and closes her eyes, brushing away an errant tear. The look on Theo's face is still fresh in her mind, the hurt look when she'd told him that there was someone else.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Lea had said after he'd pleaded and begged for another chance. "I just need space."

"You need space with someone else?" he'd asked, confused now. "I thought you were leaving me for someone else."

"They're involved with someone," Lea had admitted. "But I have strong feelings for them and I don't trust myself enough to say no if their situation changes. I don't want to hurt you like that."

"You don't want to hurt me?" he'd asked, sitting down heavily on his couch. "You're ending this on the slim possibility that something might happen with this other person…"

Lea had instantly turned red.

"You cheated on me."

"Theo…" she'd started but he held up his hands.

"Get out."

Lea sighs and shakes her head, wondering if she's made a huge mistake. Theo is a nice guy, her parents love him, they have lots of mutual friends, he deals with her bad moods… but what had happened with Dianna the night before? She'd never felt that with Theo. Nothing close to that. And Dianna hadn't even been in the room with her.

A moment of sheer panic rushes over her as she realises she's just given up a perfectly nice guy because of phone sex. Phone sex with her best friend. Her best friend who is seeing another perfectly nice guy.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and opens her eyes to see a stewardess offering her a glass of champagne. She takes it gratefully and swallows it quickly, closing her eyes again.

Her thoughts start to run together as she tries to imagine _being_with Dianna, as a girlfriend. Every scenario she imagines ends with them in bed, on the sofa, the kitchen table, against the front door, at the piano…

Lea wrenches her eyes open, shaking her head. She's getting ahead of herself. Despite Dianna's assurance that she'll be there when Lea gets off her plane, the brunette doesn't imagine for a second that things won't be awkward between them.

Another thought strikes her: what if they've ruined their friendship?

The knot of nerves in her stomach tightens and she signals the stewardess for another glass of champagne.

**xxxxx**

The arrivals board lists Lea's flight as 'Landed' so Dianna makes her way towards the gate. The brunette is among the first to exit through the doors and Dianna feels the butterflies that have been present since she'd received Lea's message flare up again. Their eyes meet and Lea's lips curl into a small smile as she makes her way over.

"Hi," Dianna says, shocked as Lea engulfs her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey," Lea's voice is muffled against Dianna's coat.

"Everything okay?" Dianna asks quietly, rubbing her hand over the brunette's back. She feels Lea take a shuddering sigh and frowns. "Lea?"

"Let's get out of here," Lea says, sliding her hand into Dianna's and tugging her towards the parking lot. Dianna grabs Lea's bag to toss it in the trunk of her car and starts to drive, hesitant to ask where she should go.

"Let's go to my place?" Lea asks, staring out into the darkness.

"Okay," Dianna says, glancing over at the brunette. "Are you okay, Lea?"

Lea takes her time answering, looking down into her lap.

"We broke up," she says. "I broke up with him."

"Oh," Dianna says, a mixture of emotions that she can't even begin to process sparking inside her. "I'm sorry."

"Is it weird that I'm not?" Lea asks, still not looking up. Her fingers play with a loose thread on the hem of her coat. Dianna doesn't know how to answer the question so she continues driving in silence until she reaches the parking lot behind Lea's apartment. "Come up?"

"Are you sure?" Dianna asks, already reaching for the handle to open the door. Lea's nod is quick and she exits the car, grabbing her bag from the trunk. The blonde trails behind her, trying not to focus on how Lea looks as she hurries up the stairs. Lea opens the door and heads straight for the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"You want a glass?" Lea calls, as Dianna closes the door and heads through to the lounge.

"A small one," Dianna says, flopping down onto the couch. Lea comes into the room and glances at Dianna, teeth running over her bottom lip. "Lea, talk to me."

The brunette places the glasses on the table in front of Dianna and sinks down into the armchair.

"What happened last night…" Lea pauses, considering how she should finish her sentence. She picks up her wineglass and takes a long sip.

"I'm sorry if we went too…"

"Don't be sorry," Lea says quickly, "It was good. It was amazing, actually. I've never felt…" she blushes. "I just don't want to ruin what we have."

"So, you want to forget it happened?" Dianna asks, frowning.

"That's the exact opposite of what I want," Lea shakes her head. "If anything, it's the only thing I want to remember right now."

Dianna takes a sip of her wine and places the glass on the table again, rising up off the sofa to take Lea's hand. The brunette allows herself to be pulled up and led to her bedroom. At the foot of the bed, Dianna pulls Lea into her arms and tilts her head up, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips. Lea parts her lips, tongue darting out to wet them.

"Do you want this?" Dianna murmurs, lips moving along the brunette's jaw line up to her ear. Lea's response is somewhere between a moan and a whine and Dianna smiles, "Are you sure?"

"Please," Lea says, hands already tugging at the taller woman's clothes.

**xxxxx**

Lea is aware that she no longer feels nervous as soon as Dianna's tongue begins to lick a path down her neck and along her collarbone. The feeling that replaces it is more intense than anything she's ever felt, including the night before. It feels as though every nerve in her body is thrumming with anticipation.

She runs a hand up Dianna's back and twists her fingers through the long, blonde hair that spills over the taller woman's pale shoulders. Dianna's tongue laps over a taut nipple before she sucks it between her teeth, Lea's body curling beneath her touch. She lifts her mouth away, blowing a stream of air across the tan flesh, watching with satisfaction as it prickles and concentrates her efforts on the other nipple.

Lea feels a surge of warmth rush over her body as Dianna traces a series of patterns across her sensitive skin that the brunette thinks might be letters but doesn't have the capacity to figure out as Dianna's fingers trail up the inside of Lea's thigh, nails softly grazing her skin.

"Do you want me, Lea?" Dianna's voice is hoarse as she moves up the brunette's body, capturing her lips again, nipping the bottom one between her teeth. Lea nods quickly, feeling her legs being spread a little wider by Dianna's hand. "Tell me."

"I want you," Lea whispers, kissing the blonde's lips and moaning as fingertips brush against her clit. "I want you."

Dianna lets a finger circle Lea's clit before dipping her hand slightly lower, pleased when she feels Lea quiver against her hand, the tips of her fingers already wet. She feels Lea's hips arch upwards as she draws teasing circles around her entrance and slowly slides one finger inside. Lea's muscles immediately tighten and she closes her eyes, feeling Dianna's lips brush over hers again.

"More," Lea's voice is a low growl. Dianna complies immediately, adding another finger and deepening her strokes within the shorter woman. Lea's eyes snap open and she stares up at Dianna, mouth opening as the fingers thrusting inside her curl. She untangles her hand from Dianna's hair and brings it around to the taller woman's face, tracing the line of her jaw with her fingertips. "So beautiful." She watches as a blush rises over Dianna's cheeks. "You are." Lea's other hand slides between them, coming to rest on Dianna's hip.

Their kiss becomes frantic as Lea's fingers find Dianna's, intertwining and thrusting simultaneously.

"So good," Lea breathes into Dianna's mouth. "Harder."

The brunette's lithe body lifts off the bed as Dianna's fingers disentangle from hers and start rubbing against her clit. Lea jerks upwards, burying her head in the crook of Dianna's neck, teeth grazing against the pale flesh.

"Jesus," Dianna whispers.

Feeling her muscles start to spasm around her fingers, Lea feels her hips lurch into the air erratically.

"Inside me," Lea orders, barely able to contain herself as Dianna thrusts deep inside her one more time and she feels herself shake. "Di… again…" This time, she tumbles over the edge, her voice panting Dianna's name in a crescendo punctuated with gasps and moans.

Satiated, she feels Dianna's hand leave her body and gazes up at the blonde, breathing heavily. Dianna ducks her head, hair tickling Lea's face as she presses a soft kiss to the brunette's swollen lips.

"This is going to get complicated," Lea whispers, watching with fascination as she runs her fingers across Dianna's breasts.

"It doesn't have to be," Dianna says, biting down on her lip as Lea's fingers roll around her nipple.

"You have Alex…" Lea removes her hand, feeling a wave of guilt rush over her. "God, what are we doing, Di?"

"Yesterday opened my eyes to a number of things," Dianna says, feeling her hips grind down as Lea's fingers travel southwards. "Aside from the fact that listening to you say my name over and over as you make yourself come is probably one of the sexiest things I've ever heard…" Lea feels herself turn bright red and Dianna laughs, "I realised the reason I think that… is that I love you."

"What?" Lea asks, stilling her fingers, a grin spreading across her face. "What about Alex?"

"He didn't seem to care when I broke up with him yesterday," Dianna shrugs.

"You broke up with him? Because of me?" Dianna confirms with a nod. "So, I shouldn't feel guilty about doing this?" Lea pushes her fingers against Dianna's clit and rubs them in circles.

"No," Dianna hisses, throwing her head back. "Not even a little bit."

"And what if I hadn't broken up with Theo?"

"Why are you asking all of this when you're making it very difficult for me to concentrate?" Dianna asks with a grin. Lea rolls her eyes. "I love you. Let's not complicate it any further. Not now."

"I love you too," Lea says with a smile, pulling Dianna closer for a kiss before rolling the blonde onto her back.

"You have n…" Dianna's words are cut off as Lea's hand begins to thrust deep inside her.

"What?"

"Never mind."


End file.
